


let it burn on top of you

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: As far as I'm aware., Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I really don't know how to tag this., Inappropriate Use Of Haki, Kissing, Literally just them being super in love. LOL., M/M, So Much Kissing And That's It., Stupid old men being unbearably tender and gay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: Hearts full, eyes sharp, some things don't change.(Shanks spends a morning on Kuraigana. Set during 3D2Y.)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	let it burn on top of you

Shanks does not kiss with the expertise of a man his age, but rather the eager press of a child, lone arm wrapped around Mihawk to wrap him entirely in the yonkou's presence, using his cape to cover the both of them. They're alone, but the gesture of warmth, the way Shanks wants to keep the swordsman to himself, greedy and possessive with their love, makes Mihawk smile against the younger's mouth. He draws his own arms up around the others neck, opens his mouth to let the redhead's tongue swipe headily along his teeth, the kiss colored with the taste of fragrant addiction, rose petals saturating slowly as they skim over the surface of the rich liquid. The taste of Shanks' mouth is not as luxurious, boozy and light with the barely-there sensation of salty wind, but it makes Mihawk's heart swell in his chest, unbearably so. Their stumbling to the bed is graceful; even as the redhead oversteps and lunges past Mihawk, chuckling against his lips in warm puffs of air, making his skin tingle, even when the sharp corner of a hip finds purchase in someone’s gut. The cloak makes a dark curtain over them as Shanks pins the fabric above Dracule’s head, the world shrunk down to the scant space between their breaths and the warlord’s hands skimming passively over the dips of Shanks’ abdomen. They kiss, and the yonkou rolls on his back with an easy groan as Mihawk moves them as one. 

Teeth on the scruff of his throat, lips chapped and cool and mouth hot, make Shanks whine, high and needy, a sound that Mihawk can feel through the point of contact between his mouth and the younger’s vulnerable throat. It tickles, so Shanks laughs, too, generous with noise and contact, lets it spill over into the other man unfettered, and he’s rewarded with an appreciative hum right against his adam’s apple, which Shanks rolls his hips right into. Mihawk mutters his epithet, scandalized, but the redhead can feel him smiling into his skin. Mihawk moves up again, smoothing his palm from the coarse thatch of hair at Shanks’ bellybutton to the punctuated swell of his chest, strength in every muscle jumping at his firm, insistent touch, and he drops from his predatory crouch to simply lay over his partner, finally relaxing his authoritative press as his hand curls to rest on a pectoral. 

“I love when you do that,” Shanks is breathless, words slipping from his teeth through the whistle of a frantic sigh, and Dracule twists a little under the attention, pale skin tinted to flush, and the yonkou’s heart sings. He whines out the other’s name, simply because he can, and revels in the little squirm he gets in response, a low little  _ Akagami _ against his side. 

“Ah, I love you, Hawkeye,” it falls out hard and fast, makes Mihawk suck in air between his teeth, but Shanks already has his leg around the other, squeezing out his contentment and burying his thin mouth with his own, their scruff scratching as Shanks tries to melt into the other man. He feels like solid brick against his tensed thighs, and the yonkou wriggles ever so slightly to quell the adoration rollicking in his stomach aching to press through the warlord’s skin, and he is so happy to taste the other’s mouth in his own that he can’t help but twitch a little. Mihawk’s eyes are blown wide, and his lips are quirked up at the corners just enough to let the other swordsman know how giddy he is. 

“We’re too old for this,” There is no venom in his tone, tenderness in his fingers as he brushes red hair aside, feeling the ridges of scarring underneath the calloused pads of his fingers. 

“Stop me anytime, then,” Shanks grins and skims his own arm down to Mihawk’s waist, giving him another squeeze between his thighs and letting his shoulder pin weight on the expanse of alabaster skin before him. There is no heat in the self-satisfied smile, even with the way fingers skirt the waist of the warlord's boxers, but the sight sets Mihawk alight, rough fingers on unmarked skin, eyes made wild and warm with the sea anchoring in Dracule's golden gaze. He positively aches to kiss him, and so he does. Mihawk's lost count of how many times they've slotted their mouths, and this thought makes him deepen the kiss, fall so far into Shanks' tender reprieve that no man nor god could tell them apart. Shanks tastes conqueror's haki surging in the kiss, and he nearly chokes on his smoldering heart, meets him with a taste of his own power until they both go limp, chipped nails biting into white flesh, long having stilled their teasing. 

Shanks blinks up blearily, once again atop the older man. He turns, tucks his head to stop himself from meeting the liquid adoration pooling in the other swordsman's gaze with a kiss, his lips tingling and slick with spit. "I looooove you," he mumbles into his chest, nasally with the pressure of Dracule's collarbone against one side of his nose when he turns his head. He's ecstatic when Mihawk's arms wrap around him, tight, mimicking the way Shanks has his legs trapping the warlord's. 

"Me as well," his tone is dry, but the way he squeaks on the final syllable tips Shanks in to how truly overwhelmed the other man is.

"Haaaawkeye," he whines, bats his eyelashes coquettishly and gives a full-body squirm.

"I love you, too, Akagami no Shanks." Dracule's volume is normal, but something in his tone makes the statement feel like a whisper, sanctimonious and scraping against his throat in its urgency, pressed hard with uncomfortable truth. He feels cold bone near his armpit as Shanks grins into his body, mouth split open in full. 

* * *

Mihawk's tread is strong, evenly paced and light-footed, even with Shanks, shirt slipping loose to droop around his waist, hanging from his shoulder and a tray bearing the morning's meal. Zoro splutters ineloquently as a bowl is set before him, watching the drag of Shanks' tongue along Mihawk's beard, the handsome cut of his jaw, cheekily dipping into the older man's ear, which makes him slap against his partner's chest and mutter a dismissive insult. Perona giggles as she moves to sit beside Zoro, slapping him playfully on the knee as she does to remind him of his babbling. Mihawk neglects to set a plate for the man attached to him, ignoring him as he moves to sit. The redhead straightens to full height, sends a winning smile towards Mihawk's other houseguests, and turns heel. 

"Love you, babe," Perona snickers, and Zoro furrows a brow.

"Love you, darling." the clicking of Mihawk's silverware and the light steps (more so than usual, almost skipping) of Shanks' departure are lost in Zoro's nonsensical gaping, mouth flapping in incredulous stop-start syllables, and Perona's gasp, quickly pitching into accusatory, astounded yells. Mihawk sighs quietly into his mouthful, corners of his thin lips pulled up a few degrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this got really far away from me, this was supposed to be around 500 words, haha. I have something even longer coming in a bit, but I realized it's been a while so I finished this up. Mishanks is just. very sweet. I like them existing comfortably without pretense. I have many thoughts.
> 
> Please leave a review/con-crit/something, I really do appreciate all of them. Thanks for reading!
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
